


i own you

by SanzangsFavoritePeach (Watermelonslibrary)



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Bottom!Macaque, Choking, DONT KINKSHAME ME, Dry Humping, Gen, I have been banished to horny jail bc of this fic, I just wanna top Macaque it’s all I ask for, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Reader, pacing? absolutely not. just shameless smut, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonslibrary/pseuds/SanzangsFavoritePeach
Summary: You finally show the free-loader demon monkey that has been hunkering down in your house for a little too long who is in control.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is female leaning but if you squint it can be non-gender conforming  
> Also, first smutty fic! High five!

“What are you reading.” 

It wasn’t even a question, it was more of a demand for information. You push down your growing irritation and turn to the dark furred monkey that sat beside you. He looked at you lazily, a fresh peach lightly pressed against his bottom teeth. 

“Like you even care, mind your own business.” You reply curtly. 

It’s not like you  _ hated  _ the monkey, it was actually quite the opposite. You took him in after he had gotten rather bunged up from a fight with the Monkie Kid and bandaged him, and against all better judgment you had ended up getting attached. Once he had gotten himself healed, he elected to stay with you in your little studio apartment (despite your protest). 

But he had managed to become the biggest nuisance you had ever encountered. He stole your stuff, broke your dishes, lost your important items, and damaged your laptop. 

Worst part? He refused to apologize. He simply gave you a smug grin as if he owned the place and had every right to wreak havoc on your stuff. 

He got on your nerves  _ every day _ . Without fail. Without remorse. 

You finally decided to push back, to resist his asshole-ish nature. He would ask you a question, you would dismiss it. He would request food, you would tell him to get it himself. You felt guilty for your rude behavior, but it didn’t seem to brother the free-loader in your home. 

The Six-Eared Macaque leaned his weight on your shoulder (snapping you out of your thoughts in the process), jarring your arm and causing you to jostle the book in your hands. You growl, but go back to reading and ignore the unwanted guest. The heavy primate continued to press his weight on you, before seemingly getting bored of the act and backing off. 

But not soon after (before you could even register what had happened), the monkey reached forward, grabbed the book out of your hands, and threw it against the wall. It hit the plaster with a thud and dropped to the floor. You stared at the crumpled book with your mouth hanging open. 

You slowly turn (mouth still agape) and stared at Macaque with a boggled expression. 

He stared back with an unimpressed one. 

“I’m bored, pay attention to me.” 

“Are you shitting me right now.” You say, your voice so low it’s barely a whisper. 

“You’re boring when you sit there and read and I want to do something! Come on, entertain me.” He threw himself back against the floor putting his hands behind his head and using them like pillows. He gave you a shit eating grin and awaited your response. 

Your entire body was hot with anger to the point that you were sweating under your shirt. You realized you haven’t taken a breath since the book hit the wall, and you finally inhale sharply. 

“You want me to pay attention to you?” You asked, your voice scarily calm. 

Knowing that he has successfully ruffled your feathers, he grinned wider and nods. 

“Yeah, entertain me. Dance for me or something.” 

“You know, I was getting rather bored myself.” You say, throwing your leg over the monkey’s hips. He gives you a puzzled stare and pulls his hands from under his head, allowing his skull to rest against the floor and his hands to cautiously grab your thighs. 

“And I was thinking, since I do  _ so much  _ for you, maybe it’s time for you to return the favor, hm?” Your voice drops and you lean your face dangerously close to his. You see the cocky smile waver, and a warm feeling begins pooling in your belly. 

“Heh… what does that mean?” His voice just as low as yours and his face becoming red with the close physical touch. You dip your face to his neck and place a soft, dry kiss on the tan flesh. He shivers. 

You continue to kiss his neck as he lies perfectly still beneath you, his only movements being the quick rise and fall of his chest and the tightening grip of his hands on your thighs when you hit a rather sweet spot. 

You finally become familiar with his neck, now knowing which areas were sensitive to the raven haired monkey. You gave a couple sucks here and there pairing them with the now wet kisses that you littered on his neck. His breathing evened out as he relaxed to enjoy the stimulation. 

And you leapt as soon as he lowered his guard. 

You grab a large bit of flesh between your teeth and  _ bite,  _ causing the macaque beneath you to yelp out in pain. You jerk your head back and look at the monkey’s expression to gauge whether you can keep going, or stop right there. 

And to your surprise— 

Macaque’s face was  _ flushed  _ and  _ lewd.  _ His lips were wet with saliva and his eyes looked drunk with the rush of pleasure he got from the physical touch. 

A hot feeling tingled down to your crotch and you couldn’t help but to hum at the lovely scene beneath you. With the monkey still in a daze, you took that chance to attack his lips, capturing them in a rough and wet kiss. He gladly opened his mouth to let you in and you jammed your tongue in his throat to taste and explore every part of him. With your tongue navigating his mouth you moved your hands to his chest, where you scratched your nails down his cloth covered chest. Grabbing a fistful of fabric you yank it up out from under his belt, successfully exposing his tan stomach. You wasted no time to grab hold of his hips and give them a rough  _ squeeze,  _ eliciting a choking moan from the monkey. His hips jerked up and you couldn’t help but to grin. 

You break away from the kiss for air, a satisfying and wet  _ pop  _ followed. You stare down at him, eyes heavy with arousal. 

“Now, I think someone needs to be taught a lesson.” You mumble, bringing your head down to his ear and taking the shell between your teeth. He simply panted in response. Your fingers make their way up to his chest, where you took each nipple between two fingers and  _ pinched.  _ He yelled in pain but it quickly turns into a moan as you press down on them with your thumbs. 

Your lower region was now fully aroused at the terribly lewd scene under you. 

“When you’re in  _ my  _ house, you do as I say. You  _ belong  _ to me, I  _ own  _ you, and when I tell you to open your mouth and take whatever I put in there…” 

You move one of the hands from his chest up to the macaque’s saliva slicked lips and brushed over them gently. Macaque’s breath hitched in his throat, but he complied and opened his mouth slightly. Your pointer and middle finger slide in and down his tounge, barely brushing the back of his throat. 

“...you be a good boy and take it.” You finish, jamming your fingers deeper in his mouth forcing him to open wider and choke on the digits.

He clamped his jaw down, but not hard. You felt his sharp teeth scrape against your two fingers as you scissored your fingers in his mouth, occasionally pushing them down his throat to make him choke. 

“Do you understand?” You ask, adding your thumb in to grab his tongue between your fingers. He nodded and let out a gargled groan. 

“Good boy.” You mumbled, retracting your saliva slicked fingers and dragging them down the side of his face. You press your lips harshly against his again and he kisses back hungerly. 

He jerks his hips up and this time you feel his hard member rub against your crotch. An electric feeling pulses though your body at the contact and it quickly dawns on you how much you needed to release the warmth that swelled in your belly.

You push down against it, letting the clothed object rub  _ perfectly  _ against you, allowing the pleasurable feeling to return to your hips. You groan again and bring your hands up to the monkey’s neck and  _ squeeze.  _

Macaque jerks his hips up causing you to gasp and pull away from the kiss. He roughly grabs your hips and holds them down while he ruts up against your crotch. 

You squeeze the monkey’s neck harder causing him to choke out a groan as you desperately,  _ feverishly _ dry hump against him. 

The feeling that had built in your belly finally released, and you tightened your hands and roughly pressed down on the monkey’s member as you rode out your orgasm. 

You release your grip on Macaque’s throat and fall forward, letting the last tingles of your orgasm die down in your body. You hear him pant, and with a needy whine he pushed your hips down against his still erect cock. You compose yourself enough to sit up and look the monkey in the eyes. You silently lean down and press a kiss to his lips which he desperately kissed back. 

“Use your words, my little toy.” 

You mutter, licking his bottom lip. 

“Please… fuck, please I need—“ he groaned. 

“What do you need, baby? Tell me what you need.” You coo, dragging your nails across his chest. 

“Fuck, please let me cum,  _ please _ ” 

You feel prickles of arousal reignite in your belly. “Anything for you, my little plaything.” 

You give him one last kiss on the lips before traveling down his neck, leaving bites on the way. You positioned your knee between the monkey’s legs, pushing against his clothed cock and you  _ press,  _ causing Macaque to gasp. You take another bit of flesh in your mouth and suck hard enough to leave a mark as he rut against your thigh feverishly. 

Finally, finally he peaked, his entire body jerked and you take that opportunity to grab his hips and continue to roughly rub his cock. It felt  _ primal,  _ the skin of his neck clamped between your teeth as you trap him under you to further overstimulate his fevered body. 

The macaque’s orgasm died down and he relaxed, his body covered in sweat and his pants ruined. 

You get up, happy with the results, and look down at the poor, ruined monkey. 

“You’re such an obedient little toy when I teach you lessons, you know that? I’ll make sure you play with you again.” 


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah horny

You found yourself staring at your book blankly. Your eyes skimmed the words, but you retained absolutely nothing. 

Your mind flashed with images of the Six-Eared Macaque pinned to the bedroom floor, face flushed, spit trailing down his chin— 

You shutter. 

It was all you ever thought about anymore. It had been a good couple of days since the ‘incident’ and you simply could not stop playing that scene over and over again like a movie. The taste of his skin in your mouth, the warmth of his clothed cock against your crotch…  _ fuck.  _

The funny part was that Macaque had only gotten  _ worse.  _ His ill behavior heightened as if he  _ wanted  _ you to pin him again and teach him another lesson. And holy shit, you felt the same. 

The dance you two danced became sickeningly erotic. Every touch was desperate, every look was drunk with arousal. 

You reread the page you were on again, hoping to remember at least a little bit of the book (but with no avail). Suddenly the bed buckled behind you, as if extra weight was added onto it. You startle, but quickly steady yourself before you whip around to glare at the obvious suspect. 

There lying on his stomach, was the Six-Eared Macaque himself. In his hands was a woman’s magazine with pictures of celebrities and makeup products littering the pages. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than harass me?” You ask, irritation thick in your voice. 

“I’ve said nothing to you, so technically you’re the one harassing me.” He replied, a cocky grin spreading on his lips. 

“Get off my bed.” 

“Make me.” 

Already irritated to the core, you throw your book aside haphazardly and turn your body to face the monkey. He looks up at you lazily with the same know-it-all grin on his face. 

“I think somebody needs a reminder of who is in charge here, yes?” You dip your voice low enough to send the clear message of ‘get off my bed or I’ll rock your shit so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next couple of days’. 

He grins. “You can’t do shit to me, sweet cheeks.” 

Okay. Challenge accepted. 

You drop the irritated, threatening look on your face and replace it with a gentle smile. You hop off the bed, and from the side of your vision you see the monkey flip to his back and give you a confused (almost distressed) look. You make your way to your dresser drawers where you open the bottom drawer and pull out a leather black lockbox. You take it and walk back over to the bed, where you deposit it on the mattress beside the monkey’s head. 

He continues to stare at you with a confused look. 

“Take off your clothes.” 

“What?” 

The smile stays on your face as you repeat yourself. “Take off your clothes.” 

The monkey looks slightly alarmed at the request, but sits up and slowly pulls his shirt out from his belt. 

You stand between his legs while he sits on the bed. His head came up to about your mid stomach, and you took that chance to run your hands gently though his fur. You pull, forcing his head back to look up at you. 

“Take it off pet, why so shy all of a sudden?” You coo, letting your other hand pull at the collar of his shirt. He frowns, but the growing arousal was way too prominent on his face to convince you he  _ wasn’t  _ enjoying the dominance. 

How cute. 

The macaque pulls his shirt over his head and off, exposing his well toned chest and stomach. You push him back onto the bed and clamber on top of him, taking a seat at his hips to press against his already growing member. 

You pick up the lockbox and open it, shielding it from the nosy monkey’s view. You push aside some of the  _ larger  _ toys and pick out a rope and a long, pink vibrator. 

Oh, how fun this was going to be. 

“What are you—?” Macaque finally speaks, his voice needy from the lack of touch. You smile. 

“You haven’t quite learned your lesson, I just need to reteach it to you.” You hum. 

You pick up the rope, and roughly wrap it around his wrists, knotting it, and wrapping the excess rope around his neck. 

His face flushed a bright crimson and, and his exposed chest and belly were now blotched with red, while his wrists were bound helplessly to his neck and clasped together in prayer. 

Oh how cute, you think, and lean down to give him a soft kiss. “You look so good like this my little toy.” You mumble though the kiss. “I almost feel bad for having to ruin such a pretty sight.” 

With that, you move your hand to grasp the bottom of his chin and force his mouth open. He gasps, an alarmed noise escaping, but compiles nonetheless. You dip down for an open mouthed kiss, shoving your tongue down his throat again. He tasted sweet, like berries, you note to yourself. 

The macaque bucks his hips up causing you to smile at the feeling of his fully erect member press against you. You pull away. 

“My little toy, you don’t think I’ll let you off that easy, hm? You don’t deserve that kind of reward yet.” 

He lets out a needy whine as you turn your attention away from his lips and to his lower half, where you begin untying the belt of his pants. 

Slowly, teasingly, you pull them down (amused, as the monkey’s cock bounced up from under his pants and hit against his own torso) and leave them bunched around his ankles. 

You step back. 

What a pretty sight! There the monkey lie, face flushed, tan skin tinted red, weeping cock pressed desperately against his own stomach, hands tied helplessly under his chin and legs spread  _ lewdly  _ in front of you. 

You felt like you could cum right there. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ come on, don’t just stand there—“ he groans, jerking his hips up to emphasize his desperation. 

“Beg.” 

You stand there, hands crossed across your chest and a cocky grin spread across your face. 

“You can’t be serious—“ he gasps, tugging at the rope around his wrists and neck.

“Beg.” You repeat. 

“Fuck, y/n  _ please touch me  _ please I want to cum  _ so bad— _ “ he finally cries out, bucking his hips up  _ desperately  _ for  _ some kind of friction.  _

And with that, you happily comply. You step between his legs, forcing them further apart. You grab one of his thighs and give it a rough  _ squeeze,  _ causing his body to jerk in response. You then place your other hand on his other thigh, pushing them against the bed allowing full access to  _ everything  _ the monkey had to offer. He struggles, pushing against your hands to close his legs.

“Ah ah ah! Be a good boy for me, don’t make me have to beat you!” You chide. He chokes out a groan. You take this moment to remove one of your hands from his thigh and press it flat against his erect cock, the sudden pleasurable stimulation causing him to yell out and jerk his hips up against your open palm. It was  _ hot  _ and  _ wet  _ with sweat and precum, and you push down again. The next noise was a gasp, and he began rutting up against your hand. 

You pull away. 

“Y/n—!!” 

You grab his thigh and force his legs further apart again. 

“You’re such a cute little toy,” You mutter more to yourself than him. You move your attention to the pink vibrator sitting lonely on the bed. 

“Tell me, Macaque, who do you belong to?” You turn the vibrator on, the familiar buzz causing your own pelvis to tighten. 

He wordlessly pants in return. 

You place the tip of the toy against his thigh, the sudden stimulation makes the monkey groan and twist his hips in an attempt to move the toy against his member. 

“Macaque, tell me who you belong to? I want you to tell me who you’re such a needy little slut for…” you coo, brushing the toy dangerously close to the monkey’s red cock.

“Fuck, fuck please just—“ you lean down and lick a stripe from his belly button to the middle of his chest. He shivers. 

“You! You, y/n you, I belong to you, I’m yours I’m your little toy please please just let me cum please—!” He choked out, jerking his hands down in an attempt to free himself from the binds at his throat. 

“Good boy.” You couldn’t help but to groan as you move the toy from his leg to the tip of his penis. He chokes out a lewd moan and ruts up again, desperate to receive more stimulation. His movements become frantic and needy, and  _ fuck  _ how you want to watch him cum. 

But you pull the toy away. 

His hips collapse with an angry yell. 

“What the  _ FUCK Y/N!! _ ” 

Oh, how cute. 

“Shhh my sweet little plaything, be patient.” You giggle. You lean down to grab another kiss and tug at the ropes against his neck. You kiss him deeply, your body now flush against his and he uses the closeness to continue his feverish rut. You move to tighten your grip around his throat, and he chokes. 

“Does it feel good?” 

You pull away to bring your fingers to his mouth and force it open. 

“Tell me, do I make you feel good?” 

You squeeze his throat, eliciting another choke. He whines, and nods. 

The vibrator returns to his tip and not seconds later does the rut again become frantic, feverish, and— 

With a choked moan and spasm, he cums. His face twists and flushes a deeper red, as pleasure floods his body. 

You press the vibrating toy against his spent cock as he rides out his orgasm, and you use your body to pin him to the bed and force him to take the overstimulation. His voice now heavy with moans and pleas as he tries to push away from the excess pleasure. 

“Take it like a good boy…” you demand. 

With one last jerk of his hips, he finally collapses, his body overdone and overstimulated. 

You take that as your cue to stop the toy and pull away. 

Oh, how cute. 

The cocky grin gone, now the only thing left was the lewd expression of someone who bit off a little more than they could chew. His body still flushed pink from the orgasm and overstimulation, and you clean up your toy and unite the poor monkey. Putting the items away, you turn to the bathroom and leave Macaque to recover on your bed. You come back shortly after with a warm, wet rag to clean him up. 

Maybe this time he learned his lesson, you think. 

Or maybe not. 


End file.
